


The Tower : XVI

by Budderfire



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AKECHI DID EVERYTHING WRONG YET I STILL LOVE HIM, Akechi Goro Lives, Bad Ending, Dark Kurusu Akira, Multi, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Rocky training montage, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), minor akechi/oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budderfire/pseuds/Budderfire
Summary: When the Tower card appears in a Tarot reading, expect the unexpected – massive change, upheaval, destruction and chaos.Someone has been asleep for too long. But in this sleep, he was hidden from a hand that would take hold of him. Now, he is called to change the world. But after his crimes, is he freed from punishment? Only justice and time will tell. But when dreaming of hidden eyes and a holy grail, will temptation bring him forwards?





	1. The Rushing Train "Aobirodo"

**Author's Note:**

> Expect tag updates as I go along. Just something I've been working on that I thought would be nice.

Everything was gentle, silent, and warm. Nothing could describe the relief, nor could they describe the pain when the floating melted. A bullet twice to the gut, maybe a sprained wrist, and certainly a migraine. He could hear shuffling shadows, dragging alongside the subway tunnels. He was, very luckily I might add, upon a ledge above the shadows. They drifted, harsh and staticy. The noise burned against the headache, and the young man stranded in the tunnel hunched over, gasping for breath.

  
“You should put your head between your knees. It helps.”

  
He slowly looked up, not wanting to jostle himself, to see a young boy with long blond hair and a fair face. He wore a pillbox hat with a long black feather, and clothing reminiscent of a steward’s uniform. He drifted against the heavy darkness, the one source of light in it all.

  
“Please, don’t throw up.” He murmured, clutching a scroll of parchment. He lightly tapped it on the young man. The little steward kneeled down, taking his chin and looking him in the eyes. He lifted a finger gently.

  
“Try to follow this with your eyes.” After running it to the edges of his vision, the boy seemed satisfied.

  
“Who… are you?”  
“I more wonder who you are. But nevertheless, I am called Laurence.” He smiled, taking the young man’s hand to lift him up. Even spindly and delicate as he looked, he did so with ease.

“And… who am I?”

“I wouldn’t know that. Oh, look.” He pointed behind the young man, and he turned to see a light coming down the tunnel. “That would be our ride.”

The train slowed to a stop, shadows thrumming against the wheels. It was a navy blue, the line claiming to be the “Aobirodo” line. The doors slid open to a dark and foreboding atmosphere.

“Come along, we have no time to waste.” Laurence took the young man’s hand, guiding him over the ledge and into the car.  
Of course, the young man could only stay upright for a few seconds, before falling back onto a seat.  
\---

Butterflies flickered above him. He opened his eyes further, until he found himself awake, slowly sitting up from his slumped position.  
“

Good morning, sir.” Laurence appeared by his side, holding a glossy tray. “A coffee? Some breakfast?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, right. I forgot, humans get worried when they pass out. Welcome to the velvet room.” He smiled, placing a coffee on the table, alongside a nice plate of toast. “I am the attendant to Igor, my creator. Igor, would you like something as well?”

“No, but thank you, Laurence. Please attend to your duties.”

“As you wish.” He tucked the tray under his arm, the sound of heels clicking on the floor following him.

“Why am I here?” The young man crunched his hands in his lap, staring at the small breakfast before him.

“Simple enough. You are here because you have been called. Whether it was meant or not remains to be seen, but you have need of our establishment.”  
The man called Igor picked up a cup of coffee.

“Well, this… isn’t much of a room.”

“It’s representative of your life, thus far. I think a trainwreck would have been more fitting, but then I wouldn’t have my coffee. You could consider me the conductor of this room, though, I will admit, Laurence does most of the steering.”

“A trainwreck? But… Wait, I should asked this from the start. Who am I?”

“You?” Igor pondered, touching a finger to his chin. “You are named Akechi Goro, you currently have a broken wrist- don’t worry, it will mend- and most importantly, you almost died. Due to the timely intervention by my attendant, you will continue to live, and return to reality very soon.”

Akechi covered his mouth. “I’m… this isn’t… reality?”

“I thought you’d be more worried about the amnesia.”

“Well, I think I already knew that already. But I… well… I don’t remember leaving reality…”

“Such a thing is possible, when one puts their mind to it.” Igor commented, taking another sip from his cup. “And you did quite put your mind to it, a long time ago.”

“How long?”

“A year, maybe. It is difficult to track time here.”

Akechi stared into his lap, hands shaking. A year. He didn’t even know what awaited him back in reality. He couldn’t really remember much, now that he tried. Maybe one or two things from his childhood, a quick flash of being onstage a few times. But there were two memories that flashed and were full of static. He doubled over, clutching his head. Igor clucked his tongue, putting down his cup.

“I should have warned you not to do that. Please, refrain from the remembering. It is more potent here, where the line between your conscience and self is blurred. This place is practically the inside of your head. And that is quite good in many aspects but it is not fitting when you have been enchanted to forget.”

An endless winter, a woman hanging from a noose, a note blaming her son and his father, the words icy cold. An endless summer, ended dramatically and full of fire, zebra stripes and a heavy helmet, that look of sadness and despair under the mask. God, how those eyes pierced him, and how the wearer was a familiar stranger.

So full of static, that it was painful to pull one image from each. But he did manage it. A view from the floor, of a woman above a table. A gun aimed to his gut, by himself. For some reason, he could recognize himself, which was good in its own sense.

“Impressive. I’m certain that most would collapse from the pain of that.”

“I’m… not weak.”

“I do admire that.” Igor took another sip from his cup. “Really, I do. It’s impressive how you’ve managed to pull a second from your memories.”

“Why’s… that?” Akechi managed, between deep breaths.

“Well, it’s as if you’re breaking a barrier. Your memories were not stolen, and I can tell as much from seeing you. However, they are trapped. If it would please you, we could rehabilitate you into reality. Breaking the barrier of your memories might be enough, but you carry a heavy power within you. If it were to be released with your previous memories, I can only assume disaster would strike.”

“Are you sure? I don’t really… well, it’s… I don’t really know what power you’re talking about.”

“My, my. I didn’t anticipate such a block… well, maybe just a little bit.”

“Can you explain those things under the train?”

“Yes. In a way, this world represents the cognition of people. So, those shadows are the representation of people’s minds. They might not be as volatile as they are here in real life, but you can be certain that they are just as disgusting. That is why this train is almost always running. We do make stops time to time, but I certainly wouldn’t be stupid enough to let those shadows on the train.”

“So… what is this train running through, exactly?”

“A recreation of sorts. One could say it is a replica, where shadows mimic their human counterparts. It is a representation of the people’s sins.”

“And… Okay, I know it’s a question I already asked, but why a train, and why the recreation-”

“Mementos, it is called.”

“Okay, why are we running through here? Is that normal?”

Igor shook his head, sighing. “Afraid not. We have been forced from my dominion, Laurence and I. I fear the event may have even traumatized him. And a traumatized attendant is never good, I’ll say that much.”

“He seems alright.”

“Oh, he may look it. But I created him, and I can see into his mind. I can see the scrapes and scars that moment left. He misses his sister. Honestly, I can’t blame him. Lavenza was my most prized creation. But less on the sorrows of a pseudo-god, and more on the matters of this place.”

“I am the creator of the velvet room, a changing dominion that is made to serve the champions of this world. And, as luck would have it, you have become one of these heroes. If your memories tell you otherwise, then it would be best to ignore them.”

“Why would they say otherwise?” Akechi asked.

“Even through the static, your memories are painful. They are full of strife, one that human should never have to go through.”

“Well, I guess I should be worried, in that case.”

“No, don’t be. There are more things to worry about. Do you know what a persona is?”

A flash, heavy and bright, beaded through his mind like blood does to a wound. He screamed, the table went forwards, only saved by a teleporting Laurence, and Akechi hit the floor, sobbing.

“I apologize, greatly.” Igor was kneeling in front of him, gently helping him back to his seat with Laurence’s help. “I did not assume it would have such an effect, but I can only guess that the word has many hits with your static memories.”

“I’d… guess… so.” He managed, between faint panting.

Igor bowed his head, sighing. “We have a lost a great deal. However, there is much to be done. Because of our setbacks, it may take a while to save humanity. I do have an idea, but it is one I must retain my mind, lest… the unnamable decides to listen in.”

“It’s a simple plan, yes. But it must start with you regaining control of your persona.” Akechi flinched at Igor’s words, but he continued on. “Yes, you will hear that word a many more times. Nevertheless, I will have Laurence train you. He is well-to-do with these powers, and has mastered them in a way Lavenza never did.”

Laurence appeared at Akechi’s side. “I believe it is best you take a good night’s sleep first. There is no better medicine than that.” He then took away the food and drinks, motioning for Akechi to follow him.

The train cars were connected, softly turning on corners. Small stars hung from the ceilings against deep blue curtains and drapes, with soft plush seats accompanying the black wooden floors. The sideboards were wood as well, hidden behind long swathes of navy blue fabric.

“Luxurious, is it not?”

Akechi startled, Laurence’s quiet voice breaking the gentle piano and singing, coming from speakers.

“I think so…”

“Wait until you see the sleeping compartment.”  
\---

The car swayed less than the others, so he could barely feel the bumping on the tracks. The piano had taken dominance over the singing, a gentle tune. Incense was lit around the room, and the scent was gentle, smelling of clean cotton and eucalyptus.  
“Wow…”

The beds were covered with deep blue duvets and huge pillows that slowly sank under the pressure of Akechi’s hand. He felt every bone in his body ache for the sleep that bed could provide, and Laurence smiled, looking at him expectantly.

“Uh…”

“Oh, right.” He went to the nightstand, pulling out a set of pyjamas and some toiletries, like you’d find in a hotel. There was even a pair of slippers, matching the rest of the black ensemble.

“The showers are to your right. The hallway is a tad narrow, but it should be fine. Those doors slide.” And with that, he took a seat on a comfy chair, summoning a journal and plucking the feather from his hat.

One very warm and satisfying shower later, Akechi came back with wet hair and dewy skin. The shampoo and conditioner had restored the luster to his hair, alongside the face soap which had scrubbed away the grime from lying in Mementos.

Laurence looked up, smiling. “My, you are quite lovely after a good shower. I worry now, about letting you sleep. They claim that it restores your beauty. I might be blinded upon your awakening.”  
The word thrummed in his head for a second, and Laurence took concern with the sudden flinch. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Just… I think one of the words…”

“Yes, yes, I understand. Well, enough chatter. Please, get some sleep, if you may.”

Akechi retreated to one of the full sized beds, warm and inviting. He sank down, letting his eyes shut. The bed dipped ever so slightly, after a soft shuff of shoes. A small handed carded through his hair, and ever so slightly began singing.  
The world drifted off, gently. Everything melded, a mixture of blue and black. The melody stayed ringing in his ears.


	2. Training a Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi finally gets on the track to beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! But the good new is that this chapter is pretty long in itself.

When Akechi finally woke up, pulled from the warm blankets and soft sheets, he sighed, rubbing his eyes. For a second, he forgot where he was, and promptly fell off the bed. The floor was not forgiving, a cool wood finish.

“Oogh…”   
“Are you alright?” Laurence kneeled down, helping him up with what seemed to be effortless strength.

“I think I cracked something…”   
Laurence gave him a long look, tilting his head this way and that. “No, you didn’t. You’re fine.”   
“Phew.”

“Well, now that you’ve gotten a good night’s sleep, I should get you ready.” He went to a set of drawers, pulling things out. “Put these on.” A quick toss of some sweatpants, a sweater, and t-shirt, and Akechi had clothes.

“You can take a shower once we get back. You’ll want to, anyways. The grime of Mementos is unreal.”

Akechi quickly ducked into one of the shower rooms, throwing on the clothes. He came back out to some socks and shoes waiting on the bed, alongside a note.

_ Meet me at the caboose. _

_                   -L _

At the end of the train, there was something equivalent to a balcony, where Laurence stood, donned in plain black slacks and a white button down shirt.

“Right then. The train’s stopping soon, but it’ll take off when we leave. Don’t worry, it comes back when I call it.” He added hastily, seeing the look on Akechi’s face. “When that happens, we’ll stay on the landing and get set up. The best way to learn is with experience, so I’m going to teach you how to fight. I was looking through your clothes, and I found two masks.”   
“Masks?”

“They’re the vessel for a persona.” Akechi flinched, but Laurence simply continued. “You have to use them to summon them. You have two, so that means we’ll practice summoning when we get off.” And on cue, the train finally slowed to a stop.

\---

The platform was empty, a slight red tinge to everything on it. Laurence pulled out his parchment, messing with it.

“So, here’s your masks.” He pulled them from his messenger bag, dropping them in Akechi’s hands. One was a black knight-like mask, and the other was red, with a long, pointed nose. “Try the red one first. I like it better than the other.”

Pressing it to his face, Akechi then heard a voice, gentle yet baritone.

_ Hello again. _

In shock, Akechi yelped and dropped it. The mask hit the floor, generating a magnificent blue fire that licked near his legs. Yet, blue and violet as it was, it didn’t burn anything.

The huge creature was like a child’s cartoon hero, with a barrel chest and thin legs. It held a huge bow, larger than Akechi was tall. Golden wings sat on the ends of it’s visor, and huge letters, R and H, sat emblazoned on the chest.

_ I was worried. I was hoping for you to return eventually, and it seems my wish was granted. Please, don’t keep me near that  _ thing _. The sound of it jabbering on and on makes me get a headache even when I try to ignore it. _

“What thing are you talking about?”   
“It’s probably the other mask. Here, test it out.”

_ Please don’t… _

“It’ll be fine… uh…”  
_Do you not remember me?_

“I’ve been trying…”  
_I see. You may call me Robin Hood._

“Right… Okay, next up.”

He put the mask over his head, drawing in deep breaths all the while.

**_How interesting… so you returned after all…_ **

“Augh!” A sharp headache ripped through Akechi, and the mask went falling. It hit the ground, splitting open with a ghastly figure coming forth. It was a zebra-striped monstrosity, made of sharp angles and held a red sword, the hilt an intricate iron that twisted and turned. Two long black braids ran down it’s back, tinged red at the ends. It looked absolutely demonic, with large horns and red eyes.

**_My, my. It seems my powers no longer work on you. Such a shame. It was fun being able to send you into a frenzy._ **

“Ow… Please, stop talking.”

**_Sheesh, alright._ **

Laurence stood dumbfounded, then moved at electric speeds to yank scrolls from his bag, unrolling and rolling rapidly.

“No way… How… This thing is legendary!”

“It gave me a legendary headache.”

“Yeah, it did! But this thing…” He stared at the monstrosity like it was a Christmas gift. “It’s a major, but it’s not in any arcana I can distinguish.”

“Arcana?”

“Most persona fit into a category. For example, Robin Hood’s part of Justice. However, as far as I can see, Loki doesn’t mesh anywhere.”

“So what do we do about it?”

“Well, since I only understand Arcana, I think we should train with Robin Hood, and only Robin Hood for now. I’ll take this one up with Igor.” Laurence then pulled out a velvet drawstring bag, dropping it in Akechi’s hands.

“Use this to store things. It’s bottomless, and I’ve already put in some healing items. Now, a quick rundown.” Laurence drew a scroll from his bag, unrolling it slightly.

“Mementos has multiple layers, passages, and rooms. Stick by me, unless you want to make your own map. It’s of utmost importance that you heal between battles, mostly because you’ll otherwise get really tired or weary.”   
“I think I get it, Laurence. You can skip the exposition.”   
“Geez, fine. Come on, then.” And with that, they went down the escalators into mementos.

\---

Mementos was like a junkie’s hallucinatory dream. It shimmered and waved, with shadows moving the dark, murmuring. If Akechi could pick one place and call it hell, this would be it. Drafts blew and cut through his clothes. Shadows reached out, only batted away with a scroll like they were bad dogs.

“Okay, here we go. Now we’re in the area where shadows attack. I’m going to help you out, and then I want you to try on your own. So just run up to a shadow, and summon Robin Hood.”

Akechi nodded. They shadows shambled along, and he slowly approached on, mask held so tightly in his hands that his knuckles went white. The minute it saw him, it exploded outwards in a flush of deep red and black. A strange white thing with a weird purple hat formed from the mess of miasma, cackling wildly. It screamed towards him, and in the second before it could hit him, Laurence dived in, calling forth a name.

It was pure white, tall and formed like a marble statue. It stared upwards, chains flying from it as the attack was blocked.

“God’s hand!” The shadow fell back, landing on the ground.

“Woah…”

“Right then, hold up!” Laurence dragged Akechi along, drawing a weapon. He tossed the gun, and Akechi caught it, quickly aiming as if muscle memory.

The shadow’s voice came out high pitched and frightened.

“ _ Wait, please, don’t shoot! _ ”

“What can you offer?”   
“ _ Services? Money? Information? _ ”

“Hm… Services, then. Come, work with us.”   
“ _ Totally! Thanks a bunch! _ ” It melded, forming a mask of alabaster white with intricate purple that looked like frost. Laurence caught it, smiling.

“And that is how a battle works. It’s best to get a hold up by knocking down your enemy, and then reaping your rewards. Of course, you’ll still get things if you deplete all their health. However, I would recommend hold ups, as the rewards are vastly better.”

“That was amazing…”

“Heh, it only was because I spend time training Messiah.” He pat the leg of the figure, and Akechi caught a smile on its face before it became a mask once more. “A well-taught persona is only half of it. Moves and strength can only get you so far. The items and money are part of it too. You can buy hundreds of things if you know where to look.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“I’d like you to try and pick off a shadow with Robin Hood and this new one… Could you give me the mask for a second?” Akechi complied, and Laurence turned it over on the back to look at a strange symbol.

“Ah, his name is Jack Frost. I’d like you to use both of them to try and attack. And keep that pistol. They’re useful if your persona needs to catch a breather between spells.” He passed a box of ammo, and into the velvet bag it went.

“So, get to it! I’ll watch and make sure to save you if things get nasty.”

Akechi ran up to another shadow, this time taking the appearance of a lovely fairy. It giggled, and he tossed the red mask to the ground. Fire bloomed, and the tall Robin Hood swung his sword, placing it in front of himself like a fencer would.

The world became sharp and quick, and suddenly, as if it were familiar, Akechi called out “ _ Megidola _ !”

The sword swung out, and the pixie toppled, screaming. It melted to the ground, and items were left behind, scattered about.

“Woah…” It was Laurence’s turn to be shocked. He walked forwards, gathering the yen and healing items. “That was impressive. I didn’t know that you knew that move.”   
“That’s the thing… I don’t. I don’t know where that came from.” He then hissed, pressing fingers to his temples.

“Ah, a memory, then. You must have used that move quite a bit. Nevertheless, you seem to have gotten a grasp on fighting. I’ll teach you the finer points later, but that’s really all there is to it. So, let’s fight a few more battles and then we’ll head back. And in the meantime, I’ll teach you some moves.”

\---

A few hours later, Akechi was leaning on a post, waiting for the train. He’d leveled both personas, and was tired for the lot of it. He could hear the whistling, and Laurence quickly stowed his scrolls in the bag. Wind whipped as the train pulled into the station, doors sliding open with the chime of a bell.

Igor sat at one of the booths, drinking a still steaming cup of tea. “Welcome back, you two. How was training?”

“Wonderful. He’s got the basics, so now it’s really a matter of practice and informing him of the world above and its current climate.”

“Lovely job, as always.” He reached up, patting his attendant on the head. “Please make dinner for our champion, if you please.”

“Certainly.” And with a quick nod, Laurence left, and Akechi was free to sit down.

“So, you’ve managed to master the personas we found you with?”   
“Only one. Laurence doesn’t like the other one…”

“That would be understandable. May I see the mask?”

“Go ahead.” Akechi pulled it from the bag, pulling it open all the way to get the knight’s mask out.

“My, my.” Igor took it gingerly, tilting it to look inside. “How strange…” He smiled, tapping the inside. “This was your original persona. The one that you awakened to.”

“Original?”   
“Yes. I can see why Laurence was frightened. See, this one, Loki, is sometimes in cohorts with Yaldabaoth. Even though it is part of the Arcana system, personas like this might fall to that side. Either way, you should learn how to use this one too.” He handed the mask back, and Akechi dropped it back into the bag.

“What Arcana is he?” 

“Justice. Like you, I might add. No wonder he is your initial.” And as if on cue, the connector door opened, and Laurence came in, toting a trolley filled with bowls, bamboo steamers, teapots, and plates.

“I didn’t know what you’d like, so I made a little of everything. Take your pick.” He playfully swatted Igor’s hand away, sticking out his tongue. “Oh I know what you want. Here.” He placed a steamer on Igor’s side of the table, alongside another cup of tea, this time in a tall japanese set.

“It looks delicious.”

“Are those… pancakes I see?”   
“Pancakes?” Laurence ducked down, searching the trolley until he found the dish in questions. “Yes, they are. Here you go!”

Akechi savored them, smiling at the sweet taste. Something about them brought back an old memory, one that was filled with static, yet soft and comforting.

A woman he assumed to be his mother placed a plate before him, sugary sweet and delicious. She pat his head as he ate, and though her face was blurred, she seemed to have a smile just as sweet and rare as the pancakes.

It brought him some cheer to know that his mother loved him. And then worry, since the one of other two images he’d held onto, the hanged woman, had the same marred face and long brown hair.

\---

The same routine continued for a few days. Get up, get dressed, hop off the train, train for a while, go back, take a shower, eat some breakfast or lunch, and just do random things for the rest of the day. Akechi had found the library car, and had spent time in there or exploring the train. It seemed to go on indefinitely, and it had taken him an hour to get back to Igor’s car after the journey.

However, even with all the downtime, it’s still a tough life. Robin Hood comes along easy, and the attacks are powerful. Plus, Laurence has Messiah when the going gets tough. Yet using Loki is very tedious and not at all simple. Not only does the damn thing make shadows go berserk in its mere  _ presence _ , it likes to be taunting and teasing with memories, which results in a very annoying migraine that doesn’t like being healed with the magic items that Akechi picks up.

Of course, he manages to rein in control, and everything’s going as planned as it can. Laurence disappears sometimes, coming back with a bruise or two he hides with longer sleeves.

“Hey, I’m a bit worried about you. I understand that you’re doing something important, but why the heck are you getting so bruised up?

They’re in the cooking car, where Laurence is making dinner. He minces onions and chives, dropping them into a stew. Akechi has taken to filling the dumplings and dropping them into the pot, where when done they boil to the top.

“It’s just some recon. Mementos and Reality are coming too close together. Dark alleys aren’t as safe as they used to be for people like us.” He paused in thought, sighing. “And then there’s  _ him _ .”

“Who?”   
“The man. He has curly black hair and piercing gray eyes. He can… do things. Just with typing stuff into his phone. These bruises are from the chains I’ve had to rip off myself.”

“Chains…”

“He can summon anything. It’s terrifying.” Laurence would shudder slightly, but then flush, likely at his show of weakness. “But I can handle it. Thank you for asking.”

“Could you tell me more about this guy?”


End file.
